Father
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Shadow's feelings of his dad on Father's Day.


Father

The Ship of Despair drifted slowly in the Y'Vella Sector near abandoned star station that became part of the space rubble of rocks and destroyed ships. The light from the super giant gave the white skull a bright coat of light.

Shadow gazed through his red ruby window with his six arms behind his back. His large reptilian tail with spikes surrounding it moved left and right quickly. He glared at the dead space station in his ring of space debris and turned away. He paced back and forth in his room in his third form, thinking about his family once more. Father's Day bothered Shadow deep down. In his mind he felt like he had to relive the resentment from his fake father, Stitch. His real father tried to kill Shadow and steal his body but that didn't bother him as much as what Stitch thought of his son, the one who looked up to him for everything that mattered in his life.

"Stitch, my false father, you are the pinnacle of my misery. You tore my dreams of having a loving father out of my very soul and fed it to the hell hounds. You should've killed me instead of living your life of hatred of I, Shadow," Shadow snarled, whipping his tail against a chair.

"You'll never see the pain inside of me. You'll never cared for any of my feelings. No, you weren't there to protect me. I fell into darkness and despair as I watched you drift further and further apart from reality and love. To kill you would be heavily saturated in painless joy as I watch you slowly die by my hands. I would ram my spiked tail down your throat and shred your insides with my spikes. Tear your heart out and put it on a silver platter for me to eat or maybe I would put your heart next to my heart and watch them rot together. Wouldn't that be touching father in a cynically pungent? No, I live a world of ridding the pain in the world in exchange for my suffering. You live a life of fallacies controlled by utter stupidity: Family, love, o'hana in general. What a waste of life in my court of suffering," he said with his deep voice as he continued pacing back and forth in his room.

Shadow took a deep breath and stared at Mom. Emotional pain took over causing him to go into a frightful rage. He took his fist and slammed it through the wall and repeated several times until his rotting flesh peeled off against the sharp edges of the holes. Pain didn't bother Shadow anymore after letting his body rot within the Ship of despair.

"WHY…DID…YOU…DO THIS TO ME!" Shadow bellowed, ramming his fist through the wall repeatedly, "You could of told me from the get go that you hated me. You could've told me and I would've moved on by my teen years. But no, you hid your hate for me in secret. You didn't want to do anything with me and you expect me to love you. What should I do, kill you and steal your soul or kill your entire family in front of you? No, mother wouldn't allow me to do that. I can't think like that. I would never hurt mother. She's all I have left anymore," he began crying while hitting his head against the metal wall.

His horns screeched as they rubbed against the metal wall. Shadow cried blood, creating a puddle of dark red blood on the metal floor while weeping.

He started to burst into insane laughter while ramming his tail through his back and out his stomach. Maggots and dark red blood fell onto the floor.

"You did this to me Stitch and Stitchie. You both did this to me and will be paid in full when I overcome mother's judgment. I'll rip out your pretty little eyes and sew your eye sockets with barbed wire. Then I'll rip out you jaw and spit acid down your throat and watch you burn inside out. I'll take your heart crush it like an orange and throw it in the grinder where prisoners are sent to die. We'll take your arms off and ram them through your chest. I want you to feel the pain that has been etched in my sanity forever. I'll keep you alive for weeks before I let you die," Shadow continued laughing.

Shadow ripped out his dead heart and threw it on the floor, stepping on it as maggots swarmed it, "I need no heart. I need no bravery. I need nothing from anyone but the cries of a million pain on my ship. You father will join them. I'll make sure you join them. Stitchie can join in the suffering too. You'll get yours in due time."

He smiled, wiping the blood off his face with his rotten tongue, "You're nothing to me, Stitch. You're nothing in my life. You are an endless voice of rapture in my mind, a voice that stabs into the heart. The blood from heart slowly decomposes and flies take reminisces of the heart away. Dreams come and go but the pain will always stay. Hooks are shoved into my eyes as I'm forced to watch my life crumble away. The steel feels cold as the blood from my eyes leaks out. My soul burns with your word and the mind is chewed up by the misery that you have put on me. With a life like this, I'm convinced that I'm a lifeless corpse. As Blackie Lawless says, 'I'm still not black enough.' Father, or Stitch or whatever you are between us, I hate you. You are my hooks, the chains, and weights that pull me down into darkness. You hated me before I was born and hated me when I died. I live this life hating while you frolic with your precious family. I don't love you, I pity you because when I overcome mother's judgment you're going to be begging to die and I am the new Death incarnate. I'm more power than you can ever dream. I'm cancer in your bones. I've killed more people than you could count and you were evil once. If it wasn't for your evil, my real father wouldn't have been created, and then comes the sabotaged reincarnation of my father that created me. I am no god because gods don't do things like can. I've seen so much and experienced every bad thing in my little existence," he sighed, looking out the ruby red window again.

"You stripped me to bone and you have the decency to call yourself a father? HA! You are just as pathetic as Stitchie. I'll never accept your apologizes in this life time. What you did to me cannot be reversed. You let your oldest son pick on me and I was the one who got into trouble when I fought back. Granted, I ripped off his lower left arm and beat him with it but I fought back. But you tried to be tough with me. My power could cripple your little body if I even pinched you. You can't kill me. I'm already dead and still kicking everything that mattered to me out the door. I'm still not black enough. Rain on me, rain on me," he started singing.

"Ah, Blackie Lawless. You're always going to be my idol. Humans are so insignificant to me but you are an exception, Lawless. I wish you were my father but then I'd be human," Shadow chuckled, "I guess this day, will be another day in the Ship of Despair. I hope you have a very unfortunate Father's Day. Who knows, I might be around the corner," Shadow laughed as he started fading away into nothing.


End file.
